Ineffable
by vielice
Summary: Lucas pulled Peyton closer to his side as the Ferris wheel started moving; he wasn't a big fan of the ride, but when Peyton said that she loved Ferris wheels as it was somehow kind of a romantic notion made his heart soar at how poetic his girl can be.


_Ineffable_

A cold winter night in New York showed nothing but pure beauty; something that one should never miss. The way the snowflakes danced around before finally settling themselves on the asphalt, or even the way lovers walked around the cold hand in hand; just enjoying the beautiful sight that stood before them—simple cynosure.

It was times like these when one wishes that Valentine's Day should've been somewhere between November and December. It doesn't matter though, as every day needn't be Valentine's Day just so you could openly show how much you love a person. It needn't be.

Another cold breeze passed by the couple as the male wrapped his arms around his girlfriend a little more tightly before kissing the crown of her head sweetly, making the female smile up at him and give him a chaste kiss.

"Do you want to get hot chocolate?" He asked, as they stood in front of the infamous Starbucks which was packed with lovers, friends or family happily enjoying the night.

"I'd love that," She smiled, as he opened the door for her—always the gentleman that he is.

They both sat opposite each other in a booth that was near the sparkling furnace; the waiter immediately asking for their orders before taking off, leaving the two lovers to themselves again.

"Isn't the street beautiful today, Luke?" She whispered as he took her shivering hands between his, blowing warm air and pecking it every once in a while.

"Hm," He nodded, looking into her dazzling emeralds that were looking at him curiously- almost in amusement. "Almost as pretty as you, no?"

"Shut up!" She laughed—sounding like music to his ears. "You're so cheesy."

"Well, that's because I can be so cheesy, yet still look so handsome," He smirked, raising a brow at her agape expression. "Don't you think so too, Peyton?"

"Well, I really have no choice here, you see," She shrugged, pretending to look anywhere but him.

"And why is that?" He asked, glaring at her playfully as she acted as if she was trying to think of an answer.

"Because I love you," She said simply, leaning forward to kiss her other half chastely on the lips.

He laughed, cupping her cheeks lovingly before she could sit back again and kissed her passionately on the lips—full of love, emotion and _just_ love. "I love _you_." He smiled, pecking her again before she sat back on her seat, looking at him with a pout.

"What?" He asked, not knowing why she was looking at him with those puppy dog eyes he could never _ever_ resist.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" She asked, eyes becoming watery all of a sudden. She didn't know why she said that out loud; maybe she was just scared. She didn't want to ever be without him ever again. She loves him so much and she can't imagine having a life without him with her. He was _hers. _

"I wouldn't think of it," He answered seriously, smiling at her with love. He doesn't understand why she would even think that he would ever leave her, because he wouldn't. He'd never dare to. He loves her so much that sometimes he doesn't understand how; all he knows is that that girl sitting in front of him is the _one._ She's the epitome of beauty, grace and passion. He doesn't think he can ever live without her.

* * *

"Oh, Luke! A carnival! Can we _please _go?" She pleaded, tugging at his hand like a little girl, looking at him with her puppy dog eyes again. "Please?"

"Peyt, it's freezing and you want to go to a carnival?" He laughed, looking anywhere but her eyes; knowing certainly that once he looks at them, he wouldn't be able to resist. He's not herculean.

They are standing on the opposite side of the carnival; waiting for the red light to turn green so they'd be able to cross the pedestrian and get to the mall so he'd be able to shop for her, but Peyton had somehow got so attracted to the fetching carnival that stood right before them and is now begging him to go there instead, with those damn puppy dog eyes that she knows he can't resist.

"Why did they even make a carnival at this time of the year?" He sighed, before finally giving in. "Alright, we'll go."

"I love you!" She squealed, practically dragging him across the street as soon as the lights turned green.

"Hm, me too," He rolled his eyes as she gaped at the huge SpongeBob stuffed toys that can only be won if you shoot one ball in the hoop, or so it states.

"Luke! Get me one!" She wrapped her arm around his neck, pecking his lips. "Please?"

"Piece of cake," He smirked, kissing her on the nose before walking towards the token booth, exchanging a hundred dollars for as much token as they can get; earning them 50 tokens.

Lucas handed the worker two tokens who gave him a ball which he had immediately shot into one of the baskets, earning him a massive SpongeBob stuffed toy with glasses which he gave to Peyton. "See?"

"Hm, you're awesome," Peyton laughed, before dragging him into a pavilion.

-x-

Lucas pulled Peyton closer to his side as the Ferris wheel started moving; he wasn't a big fan of the ride, but when Peyton said that she loved Ferris wheels as it was somehow kind of a romantic notion made his heart soar at how poetic his girl can be.

"When was the first time you rode a Ferris wheel?" He asked, resting his chin on top of her head, but not before kissing the crown of her head sweetly.

"This is the first time," She admitted; closing her eyes contentedly whilst hearing Lucas' heart beat.

"You seem to love the ride, how come?" He laughed, wondering how mysterious she can get. She was beautiful in every way.

"I do love it. It's just that I've never been on it," She shrugged. "You know The O.C. right? When Marissa and Ryan were on the Ferris wheel, kissing like there's no tomorrow? Isn't that sweet? It made me tear up the first time I watched it."

"How can I not know The O.C? You have all the seasons on DVD," He chuckled. "I guess that is kind of sweet, huh? But how come you've never been on a Ferris wheel?" He breathed in the scent of her hair lovingly, whilst playing with one of her curls.

"That's because I never liked carnivals," She looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Okay, then why did you drag me here, woman?" He laughed, nudging her side.

"Well, carnivals were usually the ideal first dates on movies, y'know? If not, then it's at some fancy restaurant. Either that or it was the carnival. The couples always end up kissing in the Ferris wheel, and as the movie passes, if the couple breaks up, they always remembered that part of their relationship y'know? Just the two of them there, taking everything in and looking at each other with endearing smiles and lovely kisses. I wanted to save my first time here with someone special," She smiled at him sweetly. "You're special. I love you so much, Luke."

"You're amazing, Peyton," He was so captivated by her, her words, everything. He doesn't know how he got so lucky with this amazing girl sitting beside him. He doesn't ever want to let go of her. "I love _you _with all my heart."

No words were spoken afterwards as their lips just met into a mind-blowing zealous kiss that was enveloped with their love, need, emotions, passion, and everything that held their relationship together.

It was far more perfect than those other Ferris wheel kisses that are on movies or TV shows.

_Much more perfect.

* * *

_

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked, placing his arms on her shoulder loosely as they walked around the food court that had their stomachs grumbling silently.

"I don't really know," She shrugged. "What about you?"

They had left the carnival two hours ago after their Ferris wheel ride and headed straight to the mall after having shoved all Peyton's stuffed toys in Lucas' car after winning many prizes for his girlfriend who had thanked him for being so sweet to her.

And after an hour of shopping for stuff—for Peyton and him, they'd finally settled on getting some food but are now having a hard time choosing which restaurant they should eat in.

"How about Subway?" Lucas suggested, looking down at Peyton.

"Yeah, okay," She nodded. "I've missed that. We usually eat in fancy restaurants now because you want to." She chuckled. "Not that I don't love it, but you don't have to do that."

"I want to," He shrugged. "You deserve every perfect meal, babe." He kissed the crown of her head before ushering her to find a seat as he takes their order.

-x-

"How come you got the big Philly Cheesesteak?" Peyton pouted, taking a bite of her Italian B.M.T before taking a sip of her coke.

"You know, I still don't get how you can eat so much yet still stay so sexy," He smirked, letting her take a bite of his sandwich which she refused at the moment. "Not that I mind, I mean."

"You're such a guy!" Peyton laughed, glaring at Lucas playfully. "I forgot how much these sandwiches taste like heaven!"

"And you've tasted heaven?" Lucas raised a brow, sipping Peyton's coke, before wiping the melted cheese that was at the side of Peyton's mouth with the pad of his thumb.

"Thank you," She smiled, before getting back to their topic. "No, I haven't. I was just…never mind."

"I get it," Lucas chuckled, resting his chin on the palm of his hands—watching Peyton eat, admiring his love. "I missed it too."

"See! Next time we're so eating at McDonald's!" Peyton laughed, subsequently eyeing him curiously. "What are you looking at?"

"You. You're beautiful," He said, chuckling when she looked away—cheeks turning red at his compliment. He never really understood why she does that; it was obvious she was beautiful, nevertheless she's still being sweetly modest about it. She was absolutely stunning.

"And you're such a sweet talker," She rolled her eyes, before chewing the last of her sandwich. "I am so eating here again."

"With who?" He asked, knowing what the answer will be already, yet he still wanted to know if he's right.

"You, of course," She smiled, sipping her coke before looking at Lucas' unfinished sandwich. "Are you gonna eat that?"

"Have it, you crazy girl," Lucas laughed, pushing his paper plate towards her whilst she just grinned at him in return.

"Crazy?" Peyton arched a brow, biting his sandwich.

"Hm," Lucas nodded, before leaning forward to peck her on the lips. "But you're _my _crazy girl."

* * *

"Where's your hoodie, Luke?" Peyton asked, crawling towards him (who was reading a book) before straddling his lap. "I know it's dirty, you used it when you jogged yesterday morning."

"In my drawer," He laughed, tucking _The Great Gatsby_ under his pillow, and then placing his hands on the side of Peyton's waist. "Why?"

"I was just re-arranging your laundry because I see you've been neglecting your clothes," She laughed, hitting his chest lightly. "And I noticed your favorite hoodie wasn't there."

"Well, thank you for doing that, but you don't have to. I told you that before," He smiled, pulling her down for a kiss before she pulled away making him groan. "Ugh, why?"

"Let me just put it in the hamper before I forget," She chuckled, walking towards his drawer and rummaging through it before it dawned on him that there was something there that she wasn't allowed to see.

-x-

"W-What the hell is that, Lucas?" Peyton pinched the bridge of her nose before sighing in frustration.

She doesn't know how her day can go from perfect to a sudden kill joy. She was contentedly rummaging through his drawer to look for his dirty hoodie and she had found something else. It was almost 15 minutes of unbearable silence as he just paced back in forth in the room after grabbing _it_ away from her hold and she just couldn't take it anymore.

"I think you know what this is," Lucas muttered, mirroring Peyton's earlier movement.

"Okay, just please tell me who that belongs to? Are you keeping something from me?" Peyton's tears welled up at the side of her eyes as she sat down on the edge of Lucas' bed, her arm resting on the end of her thighs; covering her face with her hands.

"No! God, Peyton, I love _you_, okay? Only you," He sighed, looking at her and wanting to punch himself for not being discreet at all. She shouldn't have to find it like this.

"Please tell me you're not having an affair with someone else. Is it Brooke? Payback's a bitch, right?" She looked up at him, her eyes red as tears flowed down smoothly he cheek as it descends downwards her neck finally dissipating behind the material of her-his shirt.

"Peyt!" He yelled, before pulling himself together and sitting next to her; wrapping his arms around her. "I would never ever cheat on you, okay? No. I never loved Brooke like how I loved, still love you."

"Then Luke, just please tell me," Peyton cried, pulling away from his embrace and looking him in the eye. "_Please._"

"I didn't want you to find it this way, Peyt! I'm so careless," He groaned. "It's for you, okay? Remember that day I told you I was going to meet up with a new editor? I kind of lied."

"Lucas Scott," Peyton glared at him through blurred vision.

"I know, but I went to Tree Hill and asked my mom about the perfect _ring_ and she came back with that velvet box. She said that was the ring that Keith proposed to her with, and she said that I should give it to you because it will mean so much to you, and to me," He smiled, remembering how happy his mom looked when he told her that he'd proposed.

At first, he wondered whether it was too early to even think of proposing to her, but then after hearing what his mom had to tell him of how long they've already waited, he'd decided to just to-hell with it.

He loved her, and she loved her too. It was as simple as that.

He took a deep breath before bending down on one knee in front of her and opening the velvet box with shaky hands. "I know that I've caused you so much heart aches Peyt, and that I can't ever do anything to change that but I want you to know that it was always you, okay? I've never loved any of them as much as I love you. You're Peyton Sawyer!" He chuckled nervously. "I want to have kids with you, Peyt; the white picket fence and 3.2 kids? I want them all with you; I want a girl with your gorgeous green eyes and I want her to have your curly hair too. I promise to love you forever, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Will you marry me?"

"You scared me, y'know? But here you are now proposing in front of me and I'm talking nonsense…" She trailed off, looking deep into his blue orbs; her eyes watering again as he just smiled at her sweetly. "Yes! God, I love you too, Lucas Scott."

Lucas stood up immediately, his shaky smile being replaced by a grin before he caught Peyton who jumped on him; her lips abruptly covering his as they shared another love-filled kiss before Lucas pulled away to insert the ring on her ring finger, then being pulled into another kiss by Peyton.

-x-

"That was…" Peyton trailed off, panting heavily after making love almost the third time.

"Ineffable?" Lucas filled in, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Ineffable."

"I wanted it to be perfect, y'know?" Lucas pouted, drawing invisible circles on Peyton's flat stomach. "Not really imagined you thinking I was having an affair…"

They shared a laugh as Peyton looked up at him. "It was perfect, okay? You in just your jeans…and me in just your shirt…pretty perfect, huh?"

"I guess it was pretty perfect, huh? You know I love it when you wear my shirts," Lucas chuckled, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head. "Are you tired?"

"Wh-" She squealed as he hovered on top of her, peppering kisses down the valley of her breasts. "Lucas!"

They've already spent almost two hours making love and they still couldn't get a hold of each other—not that they minded though.

"I love you," Lucas smiled, pecking her lips and looking deep into her emerald orbs.

She smiled, reaching up to peck his lips too. "I love _you._"

* * *

Belated Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
